


On the Edge With You

by abautifulmind (xoxokaitykat)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxokaitykat/pseuds/abautifulmind
Summary: The reader wonders just how Spencer gained his stamina in the bedroom, he shows her just how he gained that skill.





	1. Chapter 1

“Spencer, can I ask you something kind of,” You hesitated, “Personal?” You were both on his couch, you lying down with your feet in his lap. It was one of his rare weekends without a case or paperwork. You both opted for a quiet night in after going out to lunch. 

“Sure?” He said looking up from his book, a little concerned. “We’ve been together for months Y/N, I hope you know you can ask me anything.” 

“How do you last so long in bed?” You blurted out, trying to ignore the heat rising in your cheeks. You didn’t mean for it to sound so accusing. It was a valid question though, just the night before you came three times before Spencer even seemed close to finishing. It got you curious, and even a little worried. 

His tense expression broke into a smile as he chuckled, “I guess I’ll take this question as a compliment.” 

“It is. It’s just,” you began to explain, “I’ve been with a few guys before and sure they’ve satisfied me but not like you have, but they also never last as long as you do. Is it me? Do you have trouble getting off with me?” 

Spencer’s face softened at your insecurity, “Oh god, Y/N, no. That isn’t it at all. You are more than enough for me.” He moved your legs and you sat up, facing him. “It’s most likely due to a. . . thing I’ve always done.” 

“A thing.” You repeated. A million “things” running through your mind. 

“I guess the term is edging,” he said with a guessing tone, though you knew he said exactly what he meant. You’ve heard of edging before, but you’ve always thought it was something people did together. “It all started when I was younger, when my interest in girls and sex started to pique. If I were to ever get there with a girl, I didn’t want to play into the overly excited, sex deprived nerd stereotype. So, when I would,” he shifted a little awkwardly, “pleasure myself, I’d control my orgasm. Get to the edge, bring myself back. So on and so forth.” 

“Doesn’t that get frustrating?” You asked, relieved that it wasn’t anything you were doing. 

“That’s both a good and bad part of the process. I’m sure you’ve been sexually frustrated before, doesn’t it feel really good to finally get that release?” 

“Well, yeah, I can see how it could end up feeling better when you finally cum.” Images of Spencer writhing, aching for release running through your head.

“On average,” Spence began in his ‘Dr. Spencer Reid’ tone, “a male’s orgasm only lasts about 22 seconds. I’ve learned to appreciate the build up to orgasm just as much, if not more, than ejaculation itself.” 

“So, do you still do it?” 

“Well, since you and I have been together, I haven’t had the need to take matters into my own hands.” He smirked. 

“Could you show me?” You asked before you could even think about just what you were asking of him. You kept your face as straight as possible as if you hadn’t just asked your boyfriend to masturbate in front of you. You knew Spencer wouldn’t judge you for your curiosity, and he’d tell you if it were something he didn’t want you to see. 

He swallowed visibly and cleared his throat. He didn’t seem uncomfortable, “You want me to show you?”

The more you thought about it the more turned on you were, you just realized you were pressing your thighs tightly together to relieve the throbbing you started to feel. You started to second guess your request, but remembered when he just said you could ask him anything. You nodded, looking at him heatedly. 

“Let’s go to the room, then” He said standing up and extending his hand to you. You grabbed it and followed him to his bedroom.

You giggled at his willingness to meet your odd request, “I love you, babe.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Y/N.” His tone sweet and genuine. 

“Those are dangerous words, Spence.” You said with a smirk, “You never know what I might make you do.” 

“Just know,” He turned to you and said in a quieter voice, his eyes darker with lust, “I want whatever we do to go both ways.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning down to kiss you. You always loved it when Spencer took charge, even in small ways. 

You broke the kiss, catching your breath, “That’d only be fair.” You nipped at his full, lower lip. Your hands skirting around his waist, pulling up his sweater. Spencer took the hint and lifted it over his head, discarding it across the neat room. You busied yourself with unhooking his belt, pulling it from the loops in his jeans. His hands grabbed at your wrists, stopping you. 

“If you want me to do this right, no touching.” He guided you to sit at the foot of the bed. He popped open the button of his jeans and stripped them off and removing his mismatched socks, he laid down so he was propped up on the pillows comfortably. 

Your eyes soaked up every single inch of him. His long fingers disappearing under the elastic of his tented boxer briefs, the way his erect cock rested on his stomach, the rise and fall of his chest. He gripped his erection and began to pump slowly, his eyes fluttering closed as his wrist picked up the pace. Precum already gathering at the tip and you thought there was no way he could drag this out. 

“God, I wish it was your hand instead of mine,” Spencer groaned in a strained voice. His words going straight to your core. 

You wanted nothing more than to take over for him, but you remembered, “No, I want to do this right.” You said, barely above a whisper. Your breath catching mid-sentence. 

He was so fucking beautiful, you don’t know how or why the universe thought you deserved such a work of art. You snapped out of your trance, noticing him looking at you through his lashes. 

“What’re you thinking,” he said, his voice a little shaky. 

“I was thinking about how gorgeous you are and how badly I want to ride you six ways til next Sunday.” 

“Always the romantic,” Spencer smiled, his wrist slowing down. 

“Are you close now?” You asked, wanting to know what’s going on in his mind. 

“Yes. Fuck. So when I start to feel myself lose it, I slow down or stop completely.” He sounded like he was struggling to hold back. His shaft red and his tip leaking precum steadily. 

“Then you pick it back up until you feel close to coming again?” You asked. 

“Yes, until I allow myself release.” He said, his hand picking up speed again. 

“Fuck, Spencer. You’re so hot,” you said your thoughts aloud, your eyes following his hand working his dick up and down. You caught his hand increasing and relaxing his grip periodically. 

He groaned again, slowing his hand down. It was agonizing to not be able to touch him, you could only imagine how he felt teetering on the edge of orgasm. The thought only added to the slickness at your center. 

You knew Spencer had amazing self-control, and he proved it yet again as he brought himself to the edge and back an impressive 8 times. He finally came with a string of expletives and a groan of your name. His chest heaving as if he ran a mile. You took him all in, he looked absolutely wrecked and altogether blissed out. His hair starting to stick to the sweat gathered on his forehead, his lip swollen from him biting down on it, his stomach coated with his release. He really was a work of art. 

You had another request. 

“Do you think you could, uh, do that to me sometime?” You felt shy, as if you didn’t just watch your boyfriend jerk off. 

“Oh, I fully intend to. I did say I wanted this to go both ways, didn’t I?” He said with a smirk. “Come here, Y/N.” 

You knew you were in for it. And you were as ready as you could be.


	2. Part 2

“Come here, Y/N,” Spencer said, leaning over and grabbing a cloth out of the nightstand drawer. He cleaned his torso as well as he could and shifted over so you could lie next to him. 

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and gripped your hip, shifting you to a position that worked for him. He shifted as his fingers trailed from your thigh up to your waist, dragging the t-shirt dress you were wearing up, revealing more of your heated skin. You sat up, pulling the dress over your head and tossing it in the direction his sweater flew 20 minutes ago. You reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, ridding it elsewhere as well. You laid back down, anticipating his next move. His lips attached to your neck, biting and sucking lightly, making you feel weak in the knees. 

 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” you warned him as if it would stop him. 

 

“I don’t care. Up,” he commanded tapping at your hip. You lifted your butt off the bed and he shimmied your damp underwear down your legs, he slipped one finger into you. You gasped. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He said quiet, thoughtful. You were used to denying compliments - never deeming yourself fit for them, but Spencer had been changing that for you. You never had a doubt that he was telling the truth when he told you that you were beautiful, he showed you every moment and never let you tell him otherwise. 

 

_ “I’m really not, Spencer, but thank you anyway,” you said, it was the first time you two were together.  _

_ “Don’t do that.” He whispered, still eyeing your naked body up and down, committing it all to his eidetic memory. “You said it yourself, I know everything. How could I be wrong?” He smiled cheekily. “I’ll show you just how beautiful you are to me.”  _

 

And he did. Three times that night and countless times since. Not only did he make you feel sexy, beautiful, and every other adjective alike in the dictionary; he made you feel loved and secure. It was something you weren’t used to, but with Spencer it felt real and right. Everything about the two of you did. 

 

His long, nimble fingers were working your body like an instrument only he knew. You were quickly reaching your climax. “Spencer, fuck. I’m-”

 

“Ah, ah.” He stopped his fingers altogether, slipping them out of you and you whimpered at the empty feeling. “Not yet, Y/N.” 

 

You wanted to pout but your mind quickly shifted gears as he hovered over you, his forearms holding his weight above you. He leaned down and kissed between your breasts, taking his time to capture a nipple lightly between his teeth.    
  


“Ugh, Spencer,” you groaned, your whole body over-sensitive, almost punishing you for not getting the release you so badly wanted. “Please.” 

 

“You want to do this right,” he murmured against the skin under your navel. Using the words you said to deny him satisfaction earlier.  You knew he’d stop and finish you off if you asked him to, but you wanted to test your limits. You trusted him with your pleasure, your body, everything. 

 

His hands gripped your thighs, spreading them just enough to give him access to where you wanted him the most. He leaned down and you knew you had to be dripping on the sheets. 

 

“Spencer. . .”

 

“Hm?” The breath he released as he spoke brushed over your aching center. He leaned down and parted your sex with his tongue and you felt like you were in overdrive. Your body felt like it was on fire in the best way. You were hyper-aware of everything you were feeling. The way he sucked on your clit, his hands gripping your thighs, his hair brushing against you as he moved. 

 

“God, Spence, don’t stop,” Your tone was high pitched and breathy. Your orgasm escalating with every brush of his tongue, about to lose yourself to the sensation. 

 

“Enough,” he leaned up. You swore you felt his voice vibrate against you. 

 

“I swear to God, Spencer,” You said in exasperation, frustrated that you were denied euphoria yet again. 

  
“Almost there, Y/N, almost there,” he said patiently. You could kill him.

 

Your face must have given your thoughts away because he smirked at your frustration as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. As he kissed you, you could taste the remnant of yourself. Something you’d scrunch your nose at under any other circumstance, but right now you could care less. You swiped your tongue at his lower, kiss swollen lips, and thankfully he granted you access to at least that much. You couldn’t stop the whimper as you begged, “Please, Spence, fuck me.” 

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” His control driving you mad. If you didn’t feel his hard cock against your hip, you’d think he was unaffected. 

 

“Spe-” you breath caught in your throat and you lost your train of thought as he sheathed himself into you. He began to thrust carefully and controlled. His speed infuriatingly steady as he hit every spot he knew drove you wild. 

 

“I could get used to this.” Spencer said calmly as he could, but you could hear the tension in his voice. He leaned down to kiss the raw skin at your neck yet again muffling his words, “You’re absolutely stunning.” 

 

You didn’t know how much longer you could last, your body at its limits. “Spence, I can’t, I’m going to. . .” You trailed off, your nails scratching at his back. 

 

“I know,” his voice sounding more strained. “Come for me, Y/N.” 

 

That was all you needed to send you over the edge. Your orgasm intensified as it took so long to achieve. Your body exhausted from the marathon of pleasure and denial. 

 

“Holy shit,” you breathed out as he collapsed next to you. 

 

“Yeah. Holy shit. It’s way better than when I do it on my own.” He said as he caught his breath. 

  
You smiled as you snuggled into his chest, feeling grateful that you had him. Your eyes felt heavy as you felt him kiss your forehead softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, part 2! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Feel free to follow my tumblr and submit a request! a-bau-tiful-mind.tumblr.com :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spencer/CM smut! Let me know how you guys liked it and if I should do part two! xx


End file.
